criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Killing Me Softly
Read Also: Killing Me Softly Dialogues Killing Me Softly (Case #33) is thirty-third case of the game. The victim was the lead singer of Lone Roses, Olly Oliver who was poisoned with Strychnine, and was found dead, encased in a drum on the concert stage. The killer was the band's groupie, Mary Lou Hong. Mary killed Olly because Olly said that they would form a musical band as a duo, but he cheated Mary and stole her music, and later performed it on stage with the Lone Roses. This was the final straw for Mary. After killing the victim, Mary photographed Olly's dead body and kept the photo with herself so that she could always remember what she did. Victim *Olly Oliver (Found dead and stuffed into a drum after performing in a concert with his band, Lone Roses) Murder Weapon *''' Strychnine (Rat Poison) Killer *Mary Lou Hong' Suspects Riley Davies2.jpg|Riley Davies Irma Anderson2.jpg|Irma Anderson Mary Lou Hong2.jpg|Mary Lou Hong The @rtist2.jpg|The @rtist Kevin Parker2.jpg|Kevin Parker Killer's Profile *The killer has access to rat poison. *The killer is a musician. *The killer eats roasted peanuts. *The killer wears paisley. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Cc33.png|Concert Stage Drum Kit.png|Drum Kit Diner Tables.png|Diner Table Diner Counter.png|Diner Counter Comic Book Store.png|Comic Book Store Bookshelves.png|Bookshelves Steps '''Chapter 1:' ' ' *Investigate Concert Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Jacket, Song Sheet) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Talk to Riley Davies about the murder. *Ask Mary Lou Hong about the concert. *Examine Song Sheet. (Result: Hidden Message) *Analyze Hidden Message. (12:00:00) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Diner Receipt) *Investigate Diner Table. (Victim's Smartphone) *Question Irma Anderson about the victim. *Examine Victim's Smartphone. (Result: Unlock Code) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: ' ' *Talk to the Hacker on video-chat. *Investigate Comic Book Shop. *Examine Torn Paper. *Question Kevin Parker about the defaced poster. *Investigate Drum Kit. *Examine Knife. *Analyze Grease. (12:00:00) *Examine Broken Glass. *Examine Beer Bottle. *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Riley about the beer bottle. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Diner Counter. *Examine Bag. *Give Mary Lou her bag back. *Examine Address Book. *Analyze Starred Phone Numbers. (03:00:00) *Investigate Bookshelves. *Ask Kevin if he has seen Irma. *Ask Irma why she ran away. *Find out what the Hacker has discovered. *Analyze Photo of Murder. (12:00:00) *Examine Broken CD. *Examine Faded Writing. *Analyze CD (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Riley Davies. *Investigate Concert Stage. *Examine Broken Tambourine. *Give the tambourine to Riley Davies. (Rewards: Hipster Haircut, Hipster Jacket) *Talk to Irma Anderson. *Investigate Diner Tables. *Examine Sauce Jar. *Give the sauce jar to Irma Anderson. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Kevin Parker. *Investigate Comic Book Shop. *Examine Mystery Figurine *Analyze Collector Figurine. (03:00:00) *Give the figurine to Kevin Parker. (Reward: 15,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *After the killer is sentenced, Jones says that he has tickets for a football game next week, which is likely a reference to the next case, Dead Man Running. *The title is a reference to the pop song,'' ''"Killing Me Softly." Category:Cases Category:University